


Morgana Killed Fern

by part_timeslayer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/part_timeslayer/pseuds/part_timeslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana didn't mean to kill him, it just happened. She hopes that Gwen will find it in her heart to forgive her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana Killed Fern

“Morgause. I’m in trouble.”

“What do you mean? Are you alright? Morgana? Who do I have to kill?”

“No one. Well, maybe me. That’s probably best.” Morgana sighed, and loosened her hold on her phone when it made an alarming cracking noise. She looked at the windowsill and took a deep breath, trying not to panic.

“Why? What have you done now?”

“Why do you have to say it like that! You just assume that because I’m in trouble and would rather die than deal with this that I must be guilty of something. You have no faith in me.” Morgana retorted bitterly.

“That isn’t true and you know it. Now, just tell me what the problem is, and we’ll get through this together.”

“I screwed up.”

“No. Really. That’s dreadfully shocking.”

“You’re not helping, Morgause.”

“Well, maybe if you’d stop flittering around the subject, and just come out with whatever’s distressing you, I might be of more assistance.” Morgause responded, now sounding exasperated and distracted. Morgana could hear the sound of a keyboard tapping away.

“Are you really working right now? When I’m trying to tell you something of the utmost importance?” Morgana asked, shocked and hurt that she wasn’t Morgause’s top priority at the moment.

The typing faltered briefly before resuming its rapid pace.

“No.”

“I can still hear you. I can’t believe you just lied to me.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No! I need your help, I don’t know what to do. I can’t believe I killed him.” Morgana said quietly.

The typing ceased.

“...Killed him? Well. I see. That is somewhat troubling. Don’t worry, I know a guy who deals with this kind of thing all the time, I’ll be right there.”

“...Morgause. I’m talking about Fern. I won’t be needing that kind of help.”

“I have no clue who ‘Fern’ is, and the fact that you know the...deceased, just makes this even more urgent. The police always question friends and family first, Morgana, trust me I know all about these things.” Morgause answered.

“Well, that’s mildly disturbing.”

“Says the murderer.”

“Fern is a plant. Gwen’s plant. Her gardenia to be specific.”

“A gardenia isn’t a fern.”

“I know. She knows too. I think it’s supposed to be ironic.”

“It’s a terrible name for a flower.”

“I think we should talk sometime about your apparent experience with getting rid of bodies, Morgause.”

“What about it? Suddenly I’m in trouble for being willing to risk a lifetime of imprisonment for you?”

“It is rather sweet when you put it that way.” Morgana said, nodding slowly.  

“I thought you weren’t supposed to mess with your girlfriend's plants. Something about you destroying everything you touch, I believe?”

“Thank you for putting that in the most insulting way possible.” Morgana said, rolling her eyes.

“No thanks needed. You know as well as I that that’s simply a talent of mine, I don’t do it on purpose. All the time.”

“I don’t have time for jokes. Gwen is going to be back any second now, and then she’s going to leave me. Or murder me. Or leave me and then murder me. I guess you should call that guy after all.” Morgana said mournfully, looking around the apartment trying to memorize it, and remembering all the good times she and Gwen had shared.

It was a shame that it was all coming to an end. Their relationship crumbling down around her, all because she was cursed with death.

“Morgana, has anyone ever told you that you’re a tad overdramatic?”

“With increasing frequency.”

“How did you kill ‘Fern’ anyway? You don’t do chores like watering plants. Or cleaning. Or cooking. Anything really.”

“I was just playing with it. Him. Gwen’s love of plants and tendency to refer to them as basically human beings makes it difficult to figure out how I’m supposed to talk about them.”

“How were you playing with-”

“I think she’s here.” Morgana interrupted at the sound of the front door opening.

“Maybe someone’s robbing you.”

“Really? Do you think so?” Morgana asked hopefully.

“Morgana? Why are all the lights off?” Gwen’s voice called out.

Morgana sighed. She’d hoped that Gwen wouldn’t notice that. She turned back to her phone.

“I’m going to have to call you back.”

“Meh. Don’t bother.”

Morgana hung up.

She slowly walked to the kitchen where Gwen was already starting on dinner. And had turned on all the lights. Morgana considered either trying to subtly cover the now dead plant that still rested on the windowsill with a blanket or just grabbing what she could carry of her belongings and making a run for it, before dismissing both options. Gwen deserved better than that.

Morgana kissed her quickly, wanting to savor perhaps the last one she and Gwen would share, but feeling a little too guilty to linger.

“Gwen, there’s something I have to tell you.” Morgana started reluctantly, biting her lip and waiting tensely for Gwen to look at her again.

Gwen raised her eyebrows cautiously, and slowed her stirring.

“What did you do?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Gwen didn’t deign to answer, though she did look slightly sympathetic.

“I killed, well I mean, no, yeah killed, there’s no sugarcoating this, something you love.”

“You know, this is giving me a strange sense of déjá vu.” Gwen joked weakly. Or it had started as a joke. For some reason the words left a heavy weight on both of them that she hadn’t anticipated. Weird.

They looked at each other silently for a moment.

“Morgana.”

“It was an accident.”

“I’m sure it was, you wouldn’t do anything to me hurt me on purpose.” Gwen asserted soothingly.

“You’re probably going to want to sit down for this. I’ll take over dinner.” Morgana said, stepping forward and holding her hand out. Gwen pressed closer to the stove, standing in front of it protectively. Morgana pouted.

“No offense Morgana, but you set the kitchen on fire every single time I let you touch the stove.”

“I absolutely do not. How could you say such a thing?”

Gwen looked at her unapologetically.

“You’ve burned water.”

“You can’t burn water. Now, the pot may have been mildly incinerated, but that’s completely different.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. But I refuse to go back into that now.”

“Of course you do.” Gwen smiled.

Morgana smiled back, before remembering her current situation.

“It’s Fern. I just touched him and he died, I swear it wasn’t my fault.” Morgana defended.

“Morgana.” Gwen sighed.

“Fern’s been dead for a month now.”

“Really? What happened? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Yes, really. Remember, my dad broke his arm so I went home to help with the shop, and you couldn’t come with me because you had that big presentation to prepare for the board? I intended to ask Merlin to come over and water Fern, but you insisted that you could watch him because (for some reason that I will never understand) you hate Merlin?

“And then you didn’t do it, and I came home and said ‘what happened to Fern?’ and you said ‘he’s great, he had a marvelous time’, and went back to talking to your sister. After that I asked you to go out and get a new one, because you’re the one who killed this one, but you didn’t do that either.” Gwen stated calmly, though also looking mildly accusing.

Morgana was feeling a bit conflicted. On one hand she was ecstatic that Gwen didn't seem to be more than mildly put out, and that was definitely a much more pleasant than the reaction she had imagined. On the other, well, she really didn't remember any of this occurring, other than Gwen being gone. That had been terrible, and incredibly lonely. It had consumed all of her thoughts, leaving Morgana completely focused on her misery. 

“Are you sure that happened?”

“I’m certain, Morgana.”

“Huh. That’s odd. So...I should probably get that plant, shouldn’t I?” Morgana asked, pulling her phone out.

“Morgana. I know what you’re going to do. Don’t.”

“What now?” Morgana asked, without looking up from scrolling through her contacts.

“You’re going to call your assistant on her day off, and send her out in your place.”

Gwen held her hand out for the phone knowingly, and Morgana gave it to her, her eyebrows knit together.

“How did you guess that?”

“This may surprise you, but between knowing you since I was fourteen and having been in a relationship with you for the past six years, I’ve actually gotten to understand you pretty well.”

“And you still like me.” Morgana stated with dawning comprehension.

Gwen frowned in confusion, but shrugged off Morgana’s weirdness with admirable ease.

“Yes, I do like you. I thought that was already pretty clear, but alright.”

“That’s very relieving to hear. I’m going to have to call Morgause about a shady guy.”

Gwen opened her mouth, before rethinking asking about whatever Morgana was talking about, and settling for shaking her head.

“After you get my flower.”

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys had a bit of fun reading this!


End file.
